


Kings & Queens

by xjellomell0



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Adult Content, Crossover, F/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjellomell0/pseuds/xjellomell0
Summary: Street sports had an uncanny way of bringing people together. [Various Pairings]





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe we'll see each other again."

Days after Kuroko’s birthday celebration, Seirin’s intensive routines had been reduced to casual get-togethers on the court. But while they weren’t burdened with the stress that felt during the Winter Cup, they were now saddled with uncomfortable publicity, a questionable feat that burdened the team with mixed feelings. It was as if they had miraculously become celebrities overnight as each of the members saw a chilling change in the attitudes of their classmates. Kuroko became everyone’s favorite and was now frequently associated with the word ‘cute.’ On the other hand, Kagami had seen an increase in test scores from his popularity. Suddenly, everyone wanted to help him, the majority being surprisingly males. Kiyoshi had gotten confessed to but politely declined. Hyuuga’s endeavor was to simply persevere until the chaos died down.

Daily practice was happening in the gym like always but with the absence of Riko’s guidance. Instead, her eyes were trained on her phone, her thumb bobbing on the screen with the occasional pause. Hyuuga was the first to notice, and frankly, it was beginning to bother him. His attention on Riko had him miss the light footsteps of Kiyoshi coming behind him.

“Hyuuga, is something wrong?” Kiyoshi followed his friend’s gaze and laughed softly. “Why don’t you just go ask her what she’s looking at?”

“Nah,” said Hyuuga, with a slight attitude he hadn’t meant to let slip out. “She’s probably playing one of those lame puzzle games.”

 _Sera Azusa._ Following yesterday’s events, Riko was more or less determined to get the name of the girl who rescued her last night through a single hit toward her harasser’s face with a tennis ball. The man’s steps swayed side to side, his face flushed as he wanted to reach for her. Riko had side stepped him and was about to quicken her pace until a strong hold on her left arm restrained her movements.

_“Let me go,” Riko had said angrily._

_“Do you–happen to know–where the nearest–station is, little girl?”_

Besides reeking of alcohol, the hiccups were another obvious sign that the man was drunk beyond belief. Riko had wormed out of his grasp; she had managed to get a few steps in before the man had grabbed her again. He was surprisingly strong for a lanky salaryman.

_“I’m just–asking where the–nearest station is, little girl. Why are you being–like this?”_

The devilish look in his eyes had frightened her, but Riko firmly stood her ground and was about to get physical before a flying object had snuck between the narrow gap of the man’s legs and struck underneath his chin. The impact had been strong enough to lift the man centimeters off the ground before he fell hard on his back. Riko’s attention had been on a rolling tennis ball when a stern, feminine voice told her to run. As the man groaned in pain, Riko looked forward and caught the name Rikkaidai Fuzoku High on the girl’s tennis bag before making her escape.

The first-ever tennis nationals for females had been held in the same time span of the Winter Cup, Riko had been informed via the sports article that she was currently reading. Coming out victorious was Rikkaidai Fuzoku’s female tennis team with pictures and a brief profile of the members. While Riko wasn’t familiar with the school, she had heard rumors of their student population being a force to be reckoned with.

“Coach, practice is over.”

Riko’s body jerked slightly at the sudden interruption from a calm and monotonous voice. Then, she noticed Kuroko standing in front of her with his usual calm countenance.

“What were you looking at all this time?” asked Kagami as he approached his friends.

“It’s nothing,” replied Riko. Kuroko and Kagami gave each other a glance when she snapped her phone shut. “What are you guys looking at? C’mon, class is about to start!”

“Even if you say that,” uttered Hyuuga, annoyed.

“Will we be able to get through that crowd?” joked Kiyoshi, referring to the cheers of fans and fanatics crowding the outside entrance of the gym.

To prevent unnecessary disturbance, Riko had secured all doors to maintain the diligent atmosphere. Yet, they still received large and loud spectators loitering in front of doors. Perhaps, Riko thought, she should really implement her ludicrous business idea by charging a small fee to the gym during the team’s practice session. Maybe even handshakes, signatures, and merchandise. The possibilities were endless. It was exploitation at its finest.

“Okay, Kagami-kun, you’re on the offensive,” ordered Riko.

“Huh? W-what are you talking about?”

“Riko… you aren’t seriously thinking–” began Hyuuga.

The doors swung open and Kagami was swiftly pushed into the crowd where he instantly attracted the attention of many females and males. It was in this chaos that the rest of the team had managed to sneak by without too much notice. The attention that they did receive, they were able to work with thanks to, ironically, sacrificing the second biggest magnet of the team, Kuroko Tetsuya.

_~x~_

Kagami got chills just from thinking about it: an entire summer that revolved around English. While his grades did improve, English, ironically, was the subject that could cost him his entire summer if he didn’t perform exceptionally well on the next test.

“Kagami-kun,” said Kuroko suddenly. “Would you like me to help you study?”

Kagami jumped a little despite knowing his friend had been walking right beside him since school ended. Perhaps it was because his mind had been focused elsewhere. The red haired basketball player sighed loudly and debated on the subject: it sure wouldn’t be a bad idea to invest in Kuroko’s help as he clearly understood far better than he. In fact, Kuroko seemed to have a knack for languages. But with Kuroko’s help came with the inability to take breaks whenever Kagami wanted which was arguably every fifteen minutes or less.

The sound of a basketball hitting against a rim rang loud and clear on a nearby court the boys had been passing, followed by a masculine voice that uttered a single vulgar profanity that resonated uncomfortably with the small crowd. While the boys would never bat an eye toward situations like these, they couldn’t withstand the allure of knowing basketball was somehow involved.

A tall male brunette stood at the center of the basketball court, his hands balled into fists and staring angrily at the basketball that continued rolling until it hit the small wall that separated the bleachers from the court.

“Wait a minute,” the boy snapped, then he turned to look at the girl standing ways away from him. “This is a basketball court. We had the right to ask you to leave.”

“Hey, excuse me,” said Kagami to a worried looking bystander who was just as tall as he was. “What’s going on here?”

_“You should watch your language,” said the girl, as her dark blue eyes glared at the boy who was tossing a basketball into the air and catching it with the same hand._

_“You’re on the wrong court, little girl.”_

_His derisive smirk bothered her immensely. The urge to send the tennis ball flying towards his face was strong, and it took every ounce of power left in her to restrain herself. And she would have left quietly if she didn’t catch the inappropriate and vulgar remark about women the boy had made as she picked up her tennis ball from underneath the basketball hoop._

_“Hey, don’t say that–” his friend had urged cautiously._

_A yellow blur suddenly flew their way. By how fast it was traveling had left an evident mark on the boy’s right cheek, blood seeping through the sharp wound._

_“W-what the hell?”_

“I don’t really know how it turned into this,” the male said to Kagami. “Suddenly they’re battling for the court with who can get the most shots in.”

“Someone just couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut,” muttered another who Kagami assumed was the boy’s friend.

“Is that your way of saying you’re giving up?” asked the girl.

Upon noticing the boy was about to get violent, Kuroko said calmly but sternly, "Please, stop it." In addition, Kagami had placed a cautious hand on the boy's shoulder, his eyes warning him to resist his violent tendencies.

“Who the hell are you?”

"We're telling you to stop," muttered Kagami angrily.

The boy swung his fist toward Kagami’s face but the latter dodged it with ease. Holding his fist in one hand, Kagami had to use significant energy to keep himself from getting violent. However, the determined boy then raised his leg and aimed to kick Kagami in the stomach until the lad suddenly doubled over in pain. With his face contorted, he held onto his knee where the strong impact of a tennis ball had struck him.

His friends somewhat hesitantly went to his side and picked up the groaning and moaning mess of the once confident boy. “Hey, we’re really sorry about this,” said one, his gaze landing on first the girl then Kagami.

As the injured boy was ushered out of the vicinity, the girl turned to Kagami and said, “Thanks for that.”

“Yes, Kagami-kun, you were very cool.”

The corner of Kagami’s eye twitched, and he uttered quietly, “I don’t need to hear it from you, Kuroko.” As she picked up her tennis ball and dropped it into her pocket, Kagami while observing her, remarked, “That was a good shot you did.”

She thanked them with a smile just as she heard "Tachibana!" from across the court. As she swiftly put away her belongings and turned to leave, she looked past her shoulder. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

The boy who she was now walking beside was chewing on a piece of gum. He glanced at the boys walking in another direction and asked, "Who are they?"

"Just some people I met," was the reply.

Pause.

“So, you wanted to see me?”

“Did you… hear anything about Yukimura?”

There was a brief and pregnant silence before he spoke again.

“Which one?”


End file.
